


Gavin gets a bath (as a treat)

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing, Fluff, M/M, Plotless, Trans Gavin Reed, bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Gavin is sick, it falls to Nines, his partner, to take care of him
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Gavin gets a bath (as a treat)

“The fuck did you say you would do to me?” 

Nines fought the urge to sigh. He was only trying to help, but already Gavin’s imaginary hackles had risen in defense. “It’s just a bath, Gavin. I’m simply helping you get clean.” 

Gavin still eyed him warily. “And what if I do it myself?” He sniffed. He tried to act commanding, but it was a hard feat given his position of being wrapped tight in thick woolen blankets. 

“You have a high fever and can barely stand, let alone walk to the bathroom. I’m not fishing you out of the tub because you’re too ‘man’ to accept help.” 

“Least I’m not too perverted to not watch another man bathe.” 

Nines rolled his eyes. “Do you really think I’m doing this for sexual gratification? You’re sick, Gavin. You’re my partner, and it’s my job to help.” Nines regretted finding Gavin. He had been called for a case with him that morning, and when the Detective hadn’t showed up, he had made his way to Reed’s house. And now, somehow, he was caught up in babysitting a naughty, angry child. Nines braved himself for hell. 

He offered his hand for Gavin to take. Gavin grabbed it, shakily getting upright before Nines swooped in and scooped him up into a bridal-style carry. 

“Hey!” Gavin yelped, flailing weakly. 

“Trust me, Detective; I gain no pleasure from this.” The blooming warmth in his abdomen was only from Gavin’s feverish body pressed into his. 

Gavin’s struggling only quieted when he got to the bathroom, and he sullenly hunched on the toilet when Nines   
deposited him. 

“Stop sulking. What are you, a cat? Or do you just like to marinate in your own filth instead of bathing.” 

Gavin sniffed, and Nines regretted his quip just a little. “I’m not a toy you can just lug around and drop wherever you want.”

“Are you still mad about me carrying you?” Nines bent down, turning on the water and letting it run until it was a satisfactory temperature for the human. 

“Just ask, next time.” 

When Nines looked up, Gavin was still pouting. 

“Alright, my darling little toy. Now, may I put you in your bath?” 

“Help me to it. Like a gentleman.”

Nines complied, offering his arm for Gavinto lean on. Once they stood above the tub, Gavin flushed red. “Can you take my clothes for me?” 

“Of course. Do you want me to turn around or..”

“It’s fine. Nothing to be ashamed of, right? Cuz we’re both dudes.” Gavin shakily removed his shirt before grabbing at his belt, and Nines studiously turned his head away from Gavin’s exposed breasts. It was one thing to see the rise of his chest beneath Gavin’s loose t-shirt, but it was another to be actually met with them. By the time Nines’ composure had recovered enough to look back at Gavin, or at least his face wouldn’t glow like a fabled blue raspberry, the image of Gavin naked produced a fresh assault on his sensibilities. He was very hairy, and a tiny red nub poked from the thickest thicker of hair, framed by chubby folds. 

“You ok, Nines?” Gavin smirked, dropping into the bath with only a slight grunt. 

“I’ll live.” 

While Gavin settled into the water, Nines dug around for the soap and shampoo. He found shampoo and conditioner, as well as a container of dinosaur-shaped bath bombs. 

“I didn’t take you as someone who would enjoy these.” Nines murmured, dropping the bomb in and letting it fizz as he worked shampoo into Gavin’s hair. 

Gavin hummed at the roux, closing his eyes in a decidedly catlike manner. “They were a gift. And what, a man can’t treat himself? Do you really think a gay trans man would care about that shit?”

“No, I suppose not.” Nines conceded. A little flutter swept through him at the thought that Gavin was gay. 

“Right. Cuz I don’t. I deserve to be treated prettily.” Gavin nodded. 

“You do.” Nines nodded. His hand cupped the column of Gavin’s neck, and he bit back a breath. 

“And you may be treated prettily too, if you want. As a treat.” Gavin smirked, leaning back and planting a wet smooch on Nines’ palm. 

“By you?” Nines whispered. 

“If you want. Once I kick this cold in the ass, of course.” 

“I’d love that.” Nines whispered, squeezing Gavin’s shoulders. Maybe, this wouldn’t be as hellish as he first thought.


End file.
